


Horses Really Do Hate Crowley

by die_traumerei



Series: Castle Terra [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Comeplay, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disabled Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Oral Sex, Serious Injuries, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: Set around seven years after The Princess and the Librarian. Horses get their revenge on Crowley -- again, and Aziraphale worries about being able to care for her as well as Crowley looks after her. Turns out she didn't have to worry; a little sexy role play is just what the doctor didn't order, actually, but that's never stopped either of them.Originally written for Whumptober 2020.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Castle Terra [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> cw: potential serious, life-changing injury for a major character

Darling Asha,

I'm writing as promised, to tell you that we're home, safe and mostly sound. You may notice I say mostly! For we were very nearly home, when poor Crowley broke her arm. Please don't worry too much, for she should heal just fine. She's fast asleep in my bed as I write this, poor darling love, resting as she ought to. Let me tell you what happened.

I say we were nearly home; really, we were _home_! Our journey on from Gaia was quiet and peaceful; I swear we three are wearing that path smoother and easier, and we made wonderful time. We'd got back and were taking the horses into their stalls. You know what a huge beast Bentley is, but he's gentle as can be. A horse you could love.

I don't know precisely what happened, as I was tending to Aster of course, but Crowley was helping the groom with Bentley, and I suppose he was startled by something,and knocked into her. She fell on the ground – well enough, the straw was fresh and soft – but he was still panicked, and must have stepped on her or kicked her, and broke her arm badly.

Poor love, she swears that horses are against her, and I have to admit I'm starting to come round to her side. It wasn't a minor break, and I think not a clean one, but we have such a good Maestro Physician here; he was able to set the bone, and expects that she'll heal up in the end, and keep at least some, if not all, use of her arm. Her hand is just fine, which was her great worry. For WEAVING, you dirty-minded girl!

You mustn't worry over her, love. She'll be fine, and of course I'll be the best nurse I can be. It's not the same arm she broke all those years ago, so she's got the full set now, and can be done with it. (Our joke. A weak one, but it makes her smile.) I'm scared, Asha. She's been so amazing every time I was hurt, or those days when my courses come on and I have to stay in bed, or the bad days with my scar. She's so good to me, and I hope I'm as good to her.

Other news – not much, of course, we only got home yesterday, and it was a bit busy. Stepan and Donald are coming in three weeks to do some research, and I am very looking forward to visiting with them both; I'm not sure I've seen Donald since we graduated. I shall, of course, shake them both down for gossip. Otherwise, Terra is as usual. The sheep are particularly fluffy this year I think; I'll make sure to send you some yarn after their shearing.

I'll ask Crowley if she wants to add anything after she wakes. Whether or no, please know that we both love you with all our hearts, and think of you often. I hope you're well, and blessed with good weather and better health.

We love you forever,

Aziraphale

Aziraphale set her pen down and looked over at her own narrow bed, face softening at the scene there. Crowley still fast asleep under warm quilts, her arm safe in a sling and wrapped tight to her body, no chance of jostling. The kettle was kept warm, ready to make medicinal tea – or regular tea, to lift her spirits. There were biscuits waiting too, if she wanted a little nibble, and Aziraphale had piled her softest, lightest shawls at the foot of the bed, ready to wrap her own dear one up. She'd fetched Crowley's brush and comb and some hair pretties, in case she wanted her long curls combed out and braided back. Again. Crowley's favourite book waited by her bedside too, ready to be read aloud, and of course kisses and cuddles were always on offer. She could _do_ this. She could!

She set her writing desk aside, and pulled out her own knitting. Honestly, sitting in the vast window and working and watching the sky change – there weren't many better ways to spend the day. And although she worried horribly over Crowley, it was good to see her asleep, her face eased of pain. She'd heal with rest and good food and good care, her sweet, silly demoness.

It was a good two hours before Crowley began to stir, after clouds had swept in and the sky turned even more interesting. Aziraphale was so caught up in watching the rain come over the mountains that she didn't even hear Crowley moving around, waking up, until she heard her own name, called so softly.

Good God, she was the worst nurse of all time.

“Love!” She set her knitting aside and rose to kneel by the bed, grinning. “I missed you.”

Crowley gave her a grin back. “I missed you too. I love you. Was I asleep long?”

“Yes, actually. How do you feel, dear girl? Shall I fix you some tea?”

Crowley sighed and stretched a little, and gave a little wriggle. “Best do, I suppose. Let's go sit by the fire? I want to move around some.”

Aziraphale helped her up, and not incidentally into a hug, the two of them snuggling together for a moment before she gave Crowley a little tap on her narrow arse. “Onto the sofa with you, then. I'll be there in a moment.”

She put the kettle on and prepared them cups of tea; medicinal for Crowley, the sharp, lovely smell already refreshing. Comforting; it reminded her of good and growing things, and hope. And it made her think as well of that first winter when she was thrown and hurt, and how Crowley had made her tea and loved her.

“You're smiling,” Crowley said when she came back with their mugs. “You look so beautiful, Aziraphale. What's got you happy?”

“You,” Aziraphale said. “Remembering how you took care of me when I sprained my ankle.”

“Which time?” Crowley asked dryly, and got a little swat to her good arm. “You can't blame me for asking, angel.”

Aziraphale stuck her tongue out, very maturely. “Fine, all the times,” she muttered, and smiled when Crowley cackled. “Oh, drink your bloody tea.” She was still smiling, though.

“Really, what's got you looking like that?” Crowley asked again.

“Really, you,” Aziraphale told her. “The smell of the tea made me think of it. All the times you've had to nurse me. You're so good at it, Crowley. I always felt loved and cared for, even that first time when I was still half-sure I was about to be sacked. You made me feel better.” She ducked her head and smiled sideways up at her love. “I hope I can help you feel better too. I don't know if I'll be as good for you as you are for me. I know you're in so much pain, and we're both worried, but I just want you to be...happy.”

“Oh my God, angel. The things you find to worry about...” Crowley shook her head, drank deep of her tea, and put it aside to gather Aziraphale up with her good arm, snuggling her close. “You silly, wonderful woman. You make me so happy. Knowing you're there, keeping an eye on me. You made me _tea_ , and I fell asleep in your bed, and you now understand that horses hate me.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale was laughing. “All right, I might give you that last one.”

“'Course you will, since I'm right.” Crowley kissed her cheek. “I love you so much. Please don't worry?”

Aziraphale gave her an extremely eloquent look.

“Right, might as well ask you not to breathe,” Crowley muttered.

“And if it was me with the broken arm?” Aziraphale asked sweetly. “You wouldn't worry at all, would you?”

“You know, I coulda had a _dumb_ wife,” Crowley grumbled. “'m a Princess, I'm a catch!”

More eloquent looks.

“Aziraphale!” Crowley gave in laughing. “All right, yes, I'd worry over you, Christ. But don't worry about _taking care of me_. You will. You are. I'm as comfortable as I can be right now. You can help with practical things, and don't think I didn't see which book you put out. You're a really loving woman, Aziraphale; I feel loved and wanted and comforted. I promise. Okay?”

“Okay.” Aziraphale rested her head on Crowley's shoulder, after dropping a kiss there. “Good. Because you're so loved, and wanted. I know you hurt, and you will for a little while. Maybe a long while. Just...anything I can do to ease you, I will.”

“I know,” Crowley said, nuzzling Aziraphale's curls for a moment. “I'm going to need you, angel. More than usual.”

“Good thing you'll have me, then,” Aziraphale said. “Through anything.” She touched Crowley's fingertips, slipping her hand into the sling and tracing down to where the bandages started over her knuckles. Soft touches, her poor arm. Well, they'd just have to wait and see how well it healed, and love each other like crazy in the meantime.

At least a little comforted by her plan, Aziraphale finally relaxed by the fire – for the moment.


	2. Forced to Beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contains: explicit, nsfw, D/s play, mild restraint play, come play, oral sex

Aziraphale adjusted her dress one more time, and sprinkled some more water on her gown, glad it was a warm and bright day so she'd simply be dressed in a transparent gown, and not a cold, clammy one. This old thing had served her well, and she still wore it often, although usually her titillations were a little more...subtle.

Well, when one was playing the concubine to the queen, subtle simply wouldn't _do_. So she was bare beneath the thin gown, not even drawers on, and the drawstring neckline, instead of riding low on her bosom (or high, if she wanted to retain a bit of modesty), was _below_ it, framing her breasts, round and, she fancied, really rather attractive. She'd painted her nipples with a thin layer of honey which had dried to be a bit sticky, but hopefully a nice treat.

Bolder lipstick than she usually wore, and she borrowed some of Crowley's jewels; deep garnets mostly, a collar tight around her neck and bracelets, and a chain of her own that was just the right size and shape to clip between the bracelets. That was another little surprise.

Aziraphale checked herself in the mirror one last time, tucking a silver curl back behind her ear, and grinned. Showtime!

She locked her wrists together with her own chain, making sure it was set so Crowley could undo it one-handed, and stole into her really smart wife's bedroom. What a fun game!

“You sent for me, my Queen?” she asked in a low, sultry voice, and looked up at Crowley through her soot-darkened eyelashes. “Oh absolutely _not_ ,” she said in the next breath. “Crowley, I refuse to fuck you while you wear your crown, that is _state accoutrements_ , you are so tacky.”

“Awww,” Crowley whined.

“Don't you aww me, take it off,” Aziraphale said. “It makes me think of stuffy meetings and you yawning and me pinching you to get you to stop yawning.”

Crowley pouted, but did take off her crown and hung it over a bedpost. Which was where it usually lived.

Aziraphale closed her eyes and prayed for patience, then opened them and _tried_ for 'trained sex worker of the court'. “My queen,” she murmured, and bowed low, letting her breasts hang for a moment. In the dampened gown, backlit by the windows, absolutely nothing was left to the imagination.

Crowley sat up in bed, imperious and handsome, her hair carefully done up in braids (gratis Aziraphale and a lot of gossip and giggling earlier in the day). She wore a simple wrapper, one that was a little oversized and loose enough to get over the splint and bandages holding her broken arm, the white linen of the sling she still needed stark against the dark dressing-gown.

“Oh, you're new,” she said, perking up a little. “Come over here, pet.”

Aziraphale walked to the side of the bed, hips swaying. “Yes, my queen. Anything you ask, my queen.”

“Yes, I know,” she said. “You needn't remind me.” She reached out and pinched a nipple, and Aziraphale gave a little gasp. “Oh, good, you're very responsive.”

“The...the other girls said you liked that,” Aziraphale whispered, head tilting back. “I am...sensitive. That's why I was chosen. Only – we _are_ all sorry to hear you'd been hurt, your majesty. I want to make you happy, and forget your pain.”

“Oh, what a sweet pet you are!” Crowley cooed, and pinched harder, making Aziraphale moan. “Oh yes, I like you. Put your foot up on the bed on the other side of my hip – yes, right there, good girl.” Aziraphale's thighs were stretched wide, her dress hiking up over her thigh. Crowley pushed it up the rest of the fabric and ducked to put her mouth over Aziraphale's vulva, licking and suckling, tongue rubbing against her clit already.

Aziraphale threw her head back and yowled in surprise and pleasure, moaning when Crowley just continued to work her over, one hand gripping her bottom to steady her,

“Oh, _yes_ ,” she purred when she came up for air. “You'll do nicely. Keep the dress on for a bit, I like it. You have beautiful breasts.”

“Thank you, my queen,” Aziraphale gasped. She could move her wrists enough to cup one in one hand, pushing it up a little. “Would you like to taste them?”

“I think in a bit. I like the taste of your cunny best right now,” Crowley said, licking her lips. “You're just sweet as pie, aren't you?”

Aziraphale blushed. “I try to be, my Queen. Is there anything I may do to ease you?”

“Come lie beside me,” Crowley said, patting the bed. “You must forgive me – I only recently had my medicine, and I'm still waiting for it to soothe the pain of my arm.”

“Oh, my Queen,” Aziraphale said softly. This was true, her poor love. Crowley's recovery was going...not badly, but rockily. She was still in so much pain, even two weeks on.

Aziraphale lay down on her side, sharing the Queen's pillow, and traced a fingertip down the deep vee of her dressing-gown, her other hand travelling close of course. “I can lie quietly as long as you need me to.”

Crowley smiled at her. “What a good girl. I'm so lucky. Are you new?”

Aziraphale nodded. “I have only just completed my training.” She blushed. “You'll be my first, my Queen.”

Crowley gave her a look for the ages, and Aziraphale just blinked innocently and what she imagined to be virginally. It had _been_ awhile, all right!

“Surely you've touched yourself,” Crowley asked, when she had swallowed a few times.

“Oh, yes, of course! But it's not quite the same, is it?” Aziraphale cooed. “Your tongue is so different from my fingers. So much sweeter. Do I taste good?” She slipped a few fingers between her legs, and licked them, closing her eyes in pleasure at the earthy tang. “Ooooh.”

“Yes,” Crowley croaked. “You taste so good. But you mustn't do that unless I say you may.”

“Oh! I am sorry, my Queen.” Aziraphale grinned, clearly not sorry at all.

“I'm sure you are,” Crowley said dryly. She lifted her good arm and pulled Aziraphale a little closer. “Let me see the chains that hold you, little pet,” she said, and Aziraphale held her wrists up, not more than six inches apart.

“Oh, that's very nice,” Crowley approved, and kissed her forehead. “I'm going to have ever so much fun with you.”

Aziraphale smiled as sweetly as she could. “I can't wait. I'm all wet for you,” she murmured. “Could you taste it?”

“Of course. Kiss me, please,” Crowley commanded, and she didn't have to ask twice. Aziraphale held herself carefully, leaning on her elbow rather than on Crowley, but put her heart into the kiss. _We're playing but we're us under it. I love you. You're my dearest friend. I want to make you feel good. I love you, I love you, I love you_.

Crowley was gasping for breath when the kiss ended, and Aziraphale was heavy-lidded and breathing deeply. “Oh,” she breathed. “Oh, my Queen, you are...”

“Kiss me again,” Crowley ordered, and if it was a little less intense, it lasted longer and ended with Crowley gently flipping them over so Aziraphale landed on her back, legs spread, giving a little cry when Crowley drew back. Her bosom was heaving now, gasping, and she squirmed on the bed. “Please, my Queen,” she moaned, raising her knees so the diaphanous gown tumbled between her legs.

“Not yet,” Crowley purred, sitting up and raising the chain that linked Aziraphale's bracelets. “Hmm. I'm deciding if I like this.”

“You don't, my Queen?” Aziraphale asked softly. “Only I picked it out – I thought we might have fun with it.”

Crowley smiled. “You are a thoughtful one, little pet. But I want all my girls here by choice, and by love – not because you're chained.”

“I want you,” Aziraphale said immediately, voice low. “I want you, I want to be here. I want to be in your court for the rest of my days. I am...cherished, here, as I never have been before.”

Crowley's mouth did a thing, and her eyes darkened a moment, and Aziraphale felt badly. They were supposed to be having fun and teasing each other, and she'd made it too serious.

“You are _so_ cherished,” Crowley finally said. “You are wanted and adored. You slightest whim will always be answered. You will have friends and lovers all around you, all the time, here at _my_ court.”

Aziraphale smiled at her, trembling just a little. “And you, my Queen?” she asked. She gently pulled her hands away, and cupped her breasts, then trickled her fingertips down between her legs, dipping into the wet there. “What of you?”

“You will be my favourite, I can tell,” Crowley told her, and leaned over, holding herself up on her good arm, to kiss Aziraphale very, very thoroughly.

“Oh, my Queen,” Aziraphale gasped, eyes still closed and licking her lips. “I... _oh_.” She shuddered a little. “Oh, but why am I lying here, when you're the poorly one!” She looked up at Crowley and gave her a _very fierce look_. “My Queen, you ought to lie down and be comfortable. Does your arm hurt very much?”

Crowley smiled, but did as she was ordered to by her little pet, deciding to indulge. “Less so, now that you're with me. Would you be my pet for true? If I gave you a little collar, and put a chain on it, and you stayed by my side all the time?”

“I would like nothing better,” Aziraphale murmured, and sat up, drawing back part of Crowley's dressing gown until one of her breasts was exposed, and she could bend down and suckle at her small, peaked nipple.

Crowley gave a little shudder and sighed, slipping her hand under Aziraphale's dress and sliding it across her vulva, lazy and easy while Aziraphale kissed her way across her chest until the tight sling stopped her.

“Sorry,” Crowley murmured, and was rewarded with a blinding smile and a little moan. She'd found Aziraphale's clit.

“Shhh-oh!” Aziraphale leaned into her touch. “Don't apologize for being hurt, my Queen. It'll b-be a treat for me when you're better. When I help you get better.”

“Sweet angel pet,” Crowley murmured, finger moving faster. “Does that feel good?”

Aziraphale moaned and nodded, holding herself up with one hand, the other cupping her breasts. “S-so good, my Queen,” she gasped, and cried out when Crowley changed her angle. “Oh, I'm going...I'm going to...ahhhh!”

Normally pretty vocal, Aziraphale was unafraid to play up her orgasm, the sweet shuddering and the moaning, her little collapse carefully to Crowley's side, crying out softly as she came to rest, cuddled up to her, mouth already on her breast.

“My pet,” Crowley said smugly. “How was your first orgasm from someone else, then?”

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed. “Oh, it was wonderful. You're so good to me.” She kissed Crowley's breast, then over her heart. “I want to suck your cock. Please?”

“Not just yet, I think,” Crowley said, when she could make words again. “You pretty thing. I love that gown, but I think I'd rather see you naked.” She smiled sweet and slow. “Let me undo your chains for a moment, then.”

“Yes, my Queen,” Aziraphale whispered, and held up her hands while Crowley quickly unhooked the simple chain, and Aziraphale even more quickly got out of her dress. She knelt, twisting deliciously, and showed off for Crowley in the soft spring light.

Silver-gold curls cascaded down her back, and she was all pink and white and big eyes. She touched her lips and sighed, and gazed at Crowley through her eyelashes. “Does my body please you, my Queen?”

“You have no idea,” Crowley breathed, reaching out now to first touch a nipple, then one of the folds of Aziraphale's tummy, then her hip, the soft dimples there. “Oh, pet, you are so beautiful.”

Aziraphale blushed. “Good. I want to be lovely for you.”

“I'm never letting you put on clothes again,” Crowley said, and sort of meant it. She might relent in winter, but that was _months_ away yet. “Pet, I adore you. Let me see your wrists, please?”

Aziraphale grinned and held them out readily, her eager concubine in this as in all things. Crowley fastened her wrists together again, and checked that the bracelets weren't too tight, that they didn't bite into her flesh. And, reaching up, she hooked the chain over a hook high on the wall, forcing Aziraphale to kneel astride her, up on her knees and with arms outstretched, unable to touch.

“Oh, my Queen!” She moaned and spread her knees a little wider. “But I wanted to kiss you, and watch your cock get hard and know it was _me_!”

Crowley gave her a little smack on the thigh, hardly more than a touch, really. “Pardon me, who here is the Queen and who the concubine?”

“I'm here only to serve you,” Aziraphale gasped. “To make love to you and pleasure you and give my body to you in every way that you want. But oh, my Queen!”

Crowley smiled and rubbed her hip, soothing where she hadn't even really hurt. “My sweet little pet. In time.” And she slid down the bed, and guided Aziraphale down and forward so her cunny rested over Crowley's mouth, and she could eat out her little concubine to her heart's content. Which she did.

It was ideal, really. Crowley got to fill her senses with Aziraphale, lap at her wet folds and nose her clitoris, or tilt her head up and suckle until Aziraphale screamed. She could reach up and play with her breasts, feel them quiver as she orgasmed, and still, unrelenting, lick and suckle and nuzzle until she drew another orgasm out of her girl and Aziraphale was held up only by the chains around her wrists.

“Please,” she begged. “Please, please, I want your cock. I want your cock in my mouth oh _please_ my Queen, I just want to make you happy, I want to make you come, and fill my mouth with your spend.”

Crowley's hips jerked, and she decided she'd only make Aziraphale beg a little longer. Just one more shuddering orgasm.

Okay, two more. She'd discovered when she squeezed one of Aziraphale's breasts hard, she groaned low, and begged again for Crowley's cock.

After the next time Aziraphale shook and shuddered and jiggled and wailed, though, she was swollen and hot under Crowley's tongue, and what had been begging had turned to real sobs. Not a safeword, not yet, but Crowley's heart softened and she carefully slid _under_ Aziraphale's body, moving to kneel behind her and unhook her hands from the wall, lying down now at her back and rubbing her hip, then her belly, soothing and diffusing her touch.

“There we are,” she murmured. “My precious angel pet. You are the _best_ I've ever had, do you know? You're exquisite. What a good pet. I didn't know anyone could make me as happy as you.”

Aziraphale nodded, choking a little and crying, and Crowley urged her to turn over, to cuddle close.

“I don't want to h-hurt you,” Aziraphale protested.

“Hush, now. My arm's under about ten pounds of padding and splints and things,” Crowley comforted. “You're not hurting me a bit. You've made me feel so much better, just tasting your juices. See, you taste so lovely!” She kissed Aziraphale softly, then again. “Aren't you yummy?”

Aziraphale giggled softly, her tears slowing. “I am. I love you, my Queen. I think I was made for you.”

“Oh, pet.” Crowley held her a little closer, and kissed her pretty hair. “Then I was made for you, to be your Queen and take care of you and keep you happy for all your days.” She smiled, and kissed her soft and slow, letting Aziraphale ground, letting her taste herself, and ease back into her body. “And good pets get rewards.”

Aziraphale perked up happily. “I do?”

“Mmhmm. Can you feel how hard I am for you?”

Aziraphale sighed and pressed closer. “Oh, my _Queen_!”

Crowley laughed and tilted her chin up, kissing her one more time. “All right, little pet. You begged and begged, but now you've earned it. You may have my cock.”

Aziraphale actually _squeed_ , and dove between Crowley's legs, pushing her dressing gown out of the way and swallowing her cock down almost at once, mouth and tongue working her over, her hands on Crowley's thighs, gently rolling her onto her back, moaning around her thick mouthful.

She looked up, pure bliss in her eyes, and Crowley couldn't keep looking after that. After the way her angelic mouth stretched around her cock, the way she looked so happy and fulfilled, suckling hungrily, one hand coming up to play with Crowley's nipple.

She groaned and fell back, letting the delicious pleasure sweep over her, and holding off as long as she could, trying to make this last, how loved she felt and how _wanted_ . Aziraphale had _begged_ for this loved her cock and her body and her _her_. And it was sexy beyond what Crowley could dream of.

“Oh, pet,” she gasped, breathing faster. “I'm going to --”

Aziraphale popped her mouth off, and the sudden cool of the air startled Crowley so that she looked down just in time to watch her come stripe over Aziraphale's breasts, to her pet's happy sigh.

Crowley lay back down, said a lot of _extremely_ bad words, and moaned, the last of her orgasm shaking through her like electricity.

She looked up blearily as Aziraphale knelt next to her, her chained-together hands rising so she could finger the sticky white stuff on her chest. “Oh,” she breathed. “Oh, Mistress.” She tasted a fingertip-ful, and shivered and moaned, and Crowley lay back down with an angry groan. No human could take this.

There was soft laughter, and the sound of moving about, and then Aziraphale took her in her arms, wrists still encased in Crowley's bracelets, but freed of their chain.

“My Queen,” Aziraphale said warmly, gathering Crowley to her, to her newly-cleaned chest and her soft body and all her impossible love.

Crowley just smiled, and snuggled close, their game ended – for the moment. But, of course, Aziraphale was still there, and always would be.


End file.
